Just Friendship?
by Loverofbothsexes5102
Summary: Draco has found Ron and Harry in a uncomfortable position. How will the whole school react to their relationship.
1. realizations

  
It all started on the first week of 6th year. Harry and I were practicing Quiditch. All the grounds were silent. I could hear the faint rustle of the leaves in the forbidden forest. I got on my new comet 260 and left the ground with Harry on his firebolt. When all of a sudden I saw Harry for what he really was. Yes I've seen him before but this time he looked beautiful, one with the sky. With his lean body, graceful neck and brilliant green eyes. He looked sort of like a fallen angel, at that very moment I knew that I had fallen in love with Harry, without even noticing it. It was as if Harry read my thoughts because he just stared at me with a peculiar expression on his face. Breaking the silence he said "It's almost too beautiful isn't it Ron?" Realization hit me; I am in love with my best friend.  
  
When did this happen? I suddenly sped to the ground and without a glance back ran to the dormitory. Sat on my bed, closed the hangings and just sat there motionless. Thinking;what the hell is wrong with you? You don't fancy boys, what do I do know? Was the last thing I thought before I feel asleep.  
  



	2. confused

  
  
The sunlight hit my face, waking me up from a recurring nightmare. I walked slowly to the bathroom. Turned on the tap, the hot water cascading down my back. Checking if no one had gotten up yet, everybody was still in bed. I walked to the Great Hall for an early breakfast.  
  
Professors and some 4th years were the only ones up. I was so deep into my thought that I did not even notice Hermione saying may name. "Ron, hello are you in there?" "Huh? o hi Hermione. What are you doing up this early?" "Are you avoiding Harry, Ron?" "No why, would I be doing that?" "How should I know?" Hermione sat down and like the conversation never started she opened at thick book. Seeing this I just went back to my breakfast (or the remains of it.)  
  
I heard someone sit in front of me; it was Harry. My heartbeat was beating so fast it goes to my throat. Just seeing him made me get butterflies in my stomach, "You got up late Harry" Hermione said watching him with eagle eyes. "I didn't sleep very well" "Any reason?" "Nope just couldn't sleep" "What do we have today Ron?" "Hearing my name I looked up at him saying "transfiguration, I think" "Oh, okay"  
  
The bell rang shrilling in the great hall. "We should go" I said. Hermione saw this exchange with a confused expression. I could practically see the wheels turning in the head. I walked out quickly because I didn't want her to ask me questions. Harry and Hermione ran quickly to my side. Suddenly I hear a familiar drawl saying "My, my, my what do we have here, if it isn't weasel with his boyfriend potty" "Fuck off Malfoy" I said with all the hate that I could manage. "Touchy, aren't we weasel?" I copuld already feel my ears turning red. I quickly turned around and said slowly "I said fuck off" Smirking Malfoy and his cronies walked away. "What was that al about?" "No clue"  
  
Before the bell rang Professor McGonagall stood in fron of the door to the class. And closed the door quickly before we took our usual seats. She stood in front and said "Today, we shall be starting human transformations" "Can anybody explain to me the difference of animagi, and human transformations?"  
  
As usual Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Granger." "The difference is that animagi can transform into any one animal without a wand and could do it so multiple times, and human transformations can transform to any creature and object with the use of the want." "10 points to Gryffindor" "As Ms. Granger said that human transformations need a wand and incantation while animagi do not. With that she droned on about it. I was supposed to be taking notes but all I was doing was scribbling on the piece of parchment. I love Harry. Hermione kept glancing at me annoyingly.  
  
I looked at Harry and he kept staring out the window. I looked at my old-hand-me-down watch it said that the bell was going to ring in 5 minutes, good thing that I wasn't double transfigurations today. Professor McGonagall suddenly stared at the clock and assigned us 5 inches on the uses of human transformations.  
  
Walking out into the corridor, I was glad that I not longer had Divinations so I had an hour and a half for doing nothing. Hermione said goodbye to us and walked to her ancient runes class. Harry and I walked to Gryffindor tower. The silence between us was comforting. Stealing glances at him I saw him with his stunning green eyes glazed with a tired look.  
  
Breaking the silence I said 'Do you want to play Wizard Chess?" "Sure." Sitting before him I knew that something was wrong. "Anything bothering you, Harry?" "No, I'm just tired" "Check." He looked confused "How did you do that?" "Never mind, I can never beat you at this' "Checkmate" He sighed "Okay now you're scaring me Harry, what's on your mind" "It's... never mind, it's nothing" He said suddenly walking up the stairs. That's weird.  
  



	3. Talking with Hermione

  
"Ron, Ron hello are you in there?" A hand waved in front of my face waking me up from my daze. "Huh, o hi Ginny" "Where's Harry?" Hermione said looking around the room. "He went up to the dormitory" "Is it lunch time?" "In ten minutes it is" Hermione looked at me weird. "I'll go get Harry"  
  
I found him staring out the window. "Harry, its lunch time" "Oh, okay." He walked ahead of me we found Hermione waiting for us. She looked at Harry then at me. Sitting at our usual spot, I felt Harry really close to me, made me realize how hot the great hall was.  
  
Yum, the chicken looked good. Slam! Hermione's cup hit the table hard. "What is it with you two?" "Both of you are acting stranger than usual, and its bloody annoying me!" Hermione yelled stomping off to the library/ "What's with her" "I have no clue" "So..." The bell rang. "Damn we don't want to be late for DADA" "Yea, you're right"  
  
When we were walking out hands slowly touched each others. Embarrassed, I put my hands in my pockets. We reached DADA with Hermione saving our seats. "Sorry, Hermione" "Yea, sorry" "Shh, class is about to start"  
  
After going through an hour of lecturing and been given more homework, I needed a break. The break had to wait because it looked like Hermione was going to yell at us for not doing our homework.  
  
........  
  
Harry sighed and walked up to the dormitory. Hermione glanced up from the transfiguration essay and said "What's going on between you tow" "I don't know" "Is Harry still thinking about Dean" "I...never mind" "Ron, tell me you know you can tell me anything" "Its just that I think I might be you know" "Know what?" "I think that I'm in love with Harry" "Wow, I didn't know that you had feelings for him" "Me neither, it just sort of happened" "Are you going to tell Harry" "Are you kidding, I can't tell him he would reject me" "Harry won't reject you... I think he likes you" "No fucking way...Harry liking me?" "Yes well as strange as it must sound I think he likes you" "Just go and talk to him, trust me" Gathering up my Gryffindor courage, I walked off to the dormitory.  
  



	4. Confessions

"Harry?" "Yea?" Harry was writing a letter. "Who are you writing to?" "Snuffles, "What about? "Oh....nothing." He quickly hid the letter. "Okay?" "So......." "So?" "I have to tell you something," we both said at the same time. "You go first" "No, you" "Fine" Harry said. "Look Ron don't get mad or anything but I....." Oh God he's telling me that he doesn't like me that way. "I like you...a lot" "Ron are you okay?" He likes me!! I can't believe it, Hermione was right he likes me. "I like you too" I said with all the joy that I could muster. "Really?" "yea" "This is just...wow" "Yea, I know?" "Can I kiss you Harry?" "Okay."  
  
I closed the little space between us and I just looked at him. I tilted his face up, so it would meet mine. His lips looked so rosy and luscious. My heart was beating as quickly as a drum. My lips touched his. His lips were soft and warm, exactly as I imagined them to be.  
  
I closed my eyes, putting my arms around his waist bringing our bodies closer. His fingers were curling around my hair. I felt his tongue licking my lips commanding my mouth to open. I opened my mouth and his tongue rubbed against mine. Needing air, I let go of the kiss. I saw his flushed face and his bruised lips. I could still taste Harry. He tasted like cherries and this impeccable taste that only tasted like Harry.  
  
"That was...." "Wow." Harry put his arms around me and we kissed passionately. I moaned into his mouth. I could feel his bulge against my thigh. I suddenly heard footsteps and voices outside the door. The door opened and Seamus and Dean walked in. We were both sitting on the bed as if nothing had happened.  
  
Seamus wasn't fooled though. Smirking he said "Dean, I guess we interrupted something important" "What....oh" he saw us with our flushed faces. It's about time" "Maybe we should go...Seamus" "Good idea" "O, yea Hermione is expecting you back in the common room." "Thanks Seamus" He winked. "No problem." They walked you laughing.  
  
"We should go" "Wait...Ron" "Can we do this later maybe tonight" "I'm looking forward to it." Harry pecked my lips and held my hand all the way to the common room.  
  
Hermione sat in front of the fire staring intently at it. "You wanted to talk to us" "Yes, what would you say if I told you that I was going out with Michael Corner" "Wow...really Hermione?" "How long?" "Since summer." "I'm so happy for you Hermione" "Thanks you guys" "Now, what about that unfinished transfiguration homework. 


	5. New and wondrous things

Disclaimer: I don't own anything with the Harry potter world it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do definately own the plot.

Sorry this came a little late but I was in drivers ed in summer school these past few weeks so now I finally got the chance to upload. Thanks for the reviews.XO

:3 weeks later:  
  
I was laying in bed waiting for Harry to give me the signal. I could not believe my good luck. Tonight we were going to have sex for the very first time. I can still remember the looks on everybody's faces in the common room when Harry and I walked in holding hands. I'm so happy that Harry is my boyfriend. It's a dream come true. "Ron, it's time" "okay." We went under the invisibility cloak and walked out to the Quiditch pitch.  
  
The night was perfect, the stars and moon were out. Shining like diamonds in the sky. I hope Remus was okay since it was a full moon. "Isn't the night perfect, Harry?" "I wasn't paying attention to the night, I was staring at you" I blushed. "I love it when you blush."  
  
I got up close to Harry. I put my arms around him and kissed him. God, he tastes so good. I licked his lip and started kissing his neck. Harry moaned. "Ron. I want, need you so bad." My heart was beating faster than ever. "I love you so much Harry" He replied kissing me "I love you too"  
  
I started unclasping Harry's cloak. It slipped off gracefully. Soon our clothes lay forgotten at our feet. I shivered at the cold. My breathing hitched when I saw Harry's body. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I felt my body start getting aroused. I slipped my arms around Harry and gave him love bites. "Ron, I can't take this anymore."  
  
I licked my way down to Harry's perfect navel. I kneeled and put my mouth over Harry's cock. Hmm it had a weird taste. Not a bad taste but just different. Harry reached his climax.  
  
"Harry are you ready?" I asked. He replied back "Ready as ever" I laid a cloak on the ground and pushed Harry softly onto it. I murmured a spell that I learned from one of Fred and George's books. I positioned myself at his opening. I pushed softly not wanting to hurt him. He shuddered. I thrust again. Harry moaned. I was about to reach my climax, when suddenly I heard Malfoy's voice and it seemed that he and his stupid oafs were about to trample us. "Father told me that soon...." He grew quiet when he saw our position. Malfoy blanched, his mouth forming a big o. All three of them just stood their gaping at us. I blushed furiously. Pushing Harry away from me, I heard Malfoy say "What the Fuck are you fags doing?"  
  
I was so speechless, not a word came out of my mouth. Silence formed around us. Malfoy spoke saying "I'm going to tell the whole school about you two fags, and nothing you say can stop me."  
  
He ran off to the castle. I started to panic. "Fuck, fuck, fuck this can't be happening." Harry said quietly "Ron calm down, it's just Malfoy being a prat as always" I replied "But Harry I get the feeling that he means it, this isn't good."


	6. The Hospital Wing

Disclaimer: I don't anything just the plot.

Thanks for all the reviews people.   
  
The next morning, I felt as if I woke up to my doom. Harry and I walked down to breakfast with people staring and whispering at us. The day could not get any worse. So it seemed, by the end of classes Harry and I already had gone through five hexes and more jokes than ever. Even Snape knew about us. "Since you and weasley are so close, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to separate you two." Just remembering made my face flush with anger.  
Eventually, I knew that this all would blow over. How wrong I was.  
  
I was walking alone to Hagrid's hut. When, I heard some voices behind me. "Well, well, well, if it isn't weasley the fairy all alone." Draco said coming behind me. I took my wand out and before I knew it he had my wand in his hand. "Nobody to defend you now, weasel." Something hit me hard across my face. Crabbe was holding my arms when they punched me again and again. It hurt like hell. I cried out for help, but no one would come. I knew then that I was going to die.  
  
They left me there, in the cold bleeding on the ground. I blanked out and thought "Oh, Harry where are you?"  
  
Voices were above me, light was penetrating my eyes. I moaned with pain. I asked "What happened?" "Goodness, Ron you're awake" "Mum?" "Yes, I'm here" "Good thing that Hagrid found you or you would have been lost to us" "Where's Harry?" "I'm here Ron" "I'm so glad you're awake, Harry here has been worried sick about you" "What are boyfriends for?" Harry said.


	7. New Beginnings

Disclaimer:J.k. Rowling owns all the characters and places, the plot is only mine.

Well this is the last chapter, the story is done. Review and tell me how it was. Should i make a sequel or just leave it how it is? Well thanks for reading it and I hope you like it.   
  
: 3 days later:  
  
I got our of the hospital wing with all my bones and cuts healed. I found out that Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini had one year worth's of detention and suspension from the Quidditch team. My heart rejoiced when I heard that Mum and Dad were happy about Harry and me. I wasn't rejected as I thought I was going to be. But then Bill is bisexual so they might already be used to it. After all that, I know that nothing else matters.


End file.
